The Fight for Love
by Glato
Summary: Glimmer is a clever girl that is determined to win these Games. But so is Cato. Then they meet each other and they fall in love. Can love survive these games or will pride overcome them?
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Chapter 1- The Reaping Glimmer's POV Glimmer eyed her surroundings. Nobody seemed to notice her- for once. Usually the stares are too much to bear. But nobody can resist her. With her long blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a super toned and hot body, everyone wants her. But she needed to go unnoticed. Just for a few minutes. Carla Samyo was the representative from the Captiol for District 1. He had just read the female tributes name. Glimmer didn't recognize the name, but now was Glimmer's time to shine. She stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute!" She shouted. She knew she oozed confidence, but the huge smile she put on her face let everyone know. She could feel all the people in District 1's eyes bore into her as she strutted to the stage. Carla gave her a smile. "And who are you?" Carla asked. Glimmer flashed another smile. "Glimmer Summers" she purred. Cato's POV Cato knew he was ready. He had been trained his whole life for this moment. To being his family honor. His district. His country. While some people may cower in fear of The Reaping, Cato was excited. His blood was pumping. He was on an adrenaline high. He couldn't wait to get to the Games and win. Damon Canada was the representative from the Capitol for District 2. Before he could even finish reading the male tribute's name, Cato stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute."


	2. Chapter 2- Strategy

Glimmer's POV

The train ride from District 1 to the Capitol wasn't very long. But it gave her enough time to look at the other Reaping's. Especially the guy from District 2. Yummy. Him and his partner, a girl named Clove, seemed like the only threat. Glimmer, however, has a plan: an alliance.

"It's the safest thing to do," her tribute partner Marvel agreed. He then pointed at Cato on the screen. "We could definitely use a guy like him on our side." Glimmer smiled. "Smart boy." She said, patting Marvel's hand. "After all the weaklings are gone, we'll finish 2 off. Then it's a duel between us two." _And I would win,_ Glimmer added in her head. Marvel smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Cato's POV

Cato watched the Reaping from District 1. Damn. That blonde chick was fierce. "Hey Clove," he called to his district partner. "Come look at this girl." Clove sat down next to him and rolled her eyes. "You need to stop thinking about girls, you should only be thinking about killing them." Clove got back up and paced back and forth. She finally stopped and looked at the screen when the District 12 Reaping came on. She barked out a laugh. "Did that girl volunteer?!" Cato glanced at the screen. "Yep. For her little sister I guess." Clove rolled her eyes. "How adorable." She hissed in an icy tone. "Love can corrupt your mind." Cato said, thinking about the girl from 1. "But you would never do that, would you?" Clove asked him. "Of course not." He said with a shaky laugh.

Or would he?


	3. Chapter 3- The Parade

**I'm back! So I want to apologize about my first chapter. It was really messy and I was a bit confused. So now I hope it's easier for you all to read. Let me know what you think by reviewing! I take suggestions so ask away! **

Glimmer's POV:

When they had arrived, Glimmer was hoping for some rest and relaxation.

Nope.

Right after she got off the train, she was whisked away to her styling team, so they can prepare for the Tribute Parade. Since District 1 produces luxury items, Glimmer and Marvel are clothed in bright pink feathers and jewels. Marvel hated it. Glimmer loved it. For the final touch, Glimmer received a matching headdress.

It was perfect.

Glimmer loved to be the center of attention, and this outfit showed it. She was going to get so many sponsors.

Cato's POV:

"Ugh what is this thing?" Cato grumbled. He adjusted his gold headpiece. Clove gave him a stern look. "We are supposed to be gods Cato. So try acting like one!" Cato glanced at Clove. She looked like a goddess. Her gold headpiece fit snugly around her head, the gold breastplate wasn't about to fall off, and her white gown flowed around her. Cato, however, felt ridiculous. His headpiece was so tight around his head that he was loosing blood flow. His breastplate was about to fall off, and his white toga was so short, it barely covered him. "At least your outfit fits." Cato hissed to Clove. She sighed. "C'mon Cato it's just for one night. We need the sponsors." Cato looked at the chariot they were walking towards. "Right just for a few minutes." Cato said to himself. He didn't usually get nervous, but he feared that the crowd would laugh at his awful outfit. Clove, as if sensing his nerves, gave him a reassuring smile. "They'll love you. Your the big mean killing machine. The crowd loves that!" Cato gave her a faint smile. "Says the girl who throws knives from 50 ft!" Clove laughed. "It's all just show. Deep down, none of us really like killing." Cato smiled. "The great all powerful Clove is revealing her true feelings? I'm shocked!" Clove smirked. "No need to get mushy Cato." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for a hug I made a statement." Once they settled into their chariot, Cato noticed the girl from 1, Glimmer. The people from District 1 named their kids weird girly names like that. Suddenly, she turned around. Then she waved. Oh god what was she wearing?! She looked like a poofy flamingo. I feel awful for that guy, Cato thought. He was wearing a pink feathered vest with some bling on it. At least he didn't have the ridiculous headdress though. Then, District 1s chariots were on the move. Clove pinched Cato. "Act cool!" She whispered. And they were off. They smile and waved to the crowd while they cheered. Try came to a halt underneath a balcony. Cato glanced around. All of the other tributes had weird outfits too. _Holy shit!_ Cato thought. He nudged Clove. "Is District 12 on fire?" He asked. She whipped her head around. Sure enough, the tributes from 12 were a-blazing. Clove's eyes were like saucers. "That's impossible!" She gasped. Cato turned to see Glimmer furiously shouting at her tribute partner, who was trying to calm her down. "WE are supposed to have the BEST stylists in all of Panem!" She hissed. "How DARE some underdogs from District 12 upstage us!" Cato gave a little chuckle. Oh girls and their clothes. Once Districts 12's chariot had joined the others, President Snow stepped out on the balcony. A hush settled over the crowd. "Tributes," he boomed. "These games will prove that you ARE proud to represent your district. And your country. Now, I hope the best of luck to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Cheers erupted from the crowd. A wall opened in front of them, and the chariots rode in. There, the stylists quickly undressed them. Cato slipped into a T-shirt and shorts, and slipped into his room to sleep.

**So this chapter is more Cato, and more emotional. More to come. REVIEW! More glimmer in next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4- Training

**Hey y'all! So I'm back with the next chapter! Review what you think and give suggestions. More to come!**

Glimmers POV:

Glimmer needed to sleep. Especially after seeing those District 12 scum take over the Tribute Parade. But her mind kept drifting away to Cato. He seemed like a mysterious guy, he didn't save or smile back during the parade, he just stared at her blankly. He kept to himself the whole time, only exchanging a few words with his partner Clove.

Was he really a shy guy?

Most of the videos Glimmer had seen about him say that he is a ruthless killing machine. Maybe it was just nerves, being that the parade is the first impression everyone gets of the Tributes. Glimmer didn't like shy guys. She likes guys that could keep up with her bubbly nature, someone who could make her laugh. But she wanted Cato. He seemed like a tough guy, but clever. But should she really be thinking about love in a time of violence? He probably couldn't wait to stab her chest the minute they are let loose in the arena. The thought of the arena scared Glimmer enough to let her sleep.

Cato's POV:

When Cato woke up, he was excited. Training started today! He opened his closet to find the training uniform inside. It was just a simple short sleeved shirt and long pants. They were black with a thin red line on it. The shirt had his district number on the chest. He quickly slipped it on and went outside. There, at the table was Clove. She was deep in thought, and she had a piece of paper in front of her. "What's up Clove?" Cato asked. She snapped out of her trance and looked up. "I was just thinking of some ideas and it looks like it might be best for us to not join any alliances." She answered. Cato blanked out for a second. "Don't the career tributes usually team up?" He asked. "Yes. But there isn't really any strong contenders this year. Nobody to worry about." Cato thought about this for a minute. "Ok." He answered. "Don't give away any weaknesses during training today. Keep to yourself mostly and show off your strengths." Ah Clove. Always the smart ass. Cato nodded and kept his mouth shut. A Peacekeeper then walked in. "Time to report for training."

Glimmer's POV:

When Glimmer entered the training room, her first thought was _mental hospital_. The walls, floors, ceiling, and all the equipment were stainless steel. The only color in the room was from the archery targets and the painting station. Archery was Glimmer's first destination. She wasn't very talented at archery, so she was preparing herself for anything. After shooting a few arrows, she noticed that Cato was over by the swords. Before he could select his weapon, Glimmer bounded over to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, she was overwhelmed by the handsome features of his face. She quickly regained her confidence and plastered a huge smile on her face. "Hi there!" She chirped. A mischievous grin crept on his face. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in such a violent place like this?" He purred. "For your information," Glimmer said, standing up straight to reveal her ample cleavage, "I volunteered." Cato snickered. "I'm sure that obnoxious pink outfit you had on yesterday proved how fierce you are." Glimmer narrowed her eyes. "Me and my partner Marvel wanted to talk to District 2 about strategy during lunch. Will you come sit with us?" Glimmer tilted her head sideways and batted her eyelashes. Cato grinned again. "How could I say no to you?" He said. "You can't." Glimmer winked, turned around, and bounded away.


	5. Chapter 5- Alliance

**Hey! So here's the next chapter. As you can see in the last chapter I went with a more edgier Cato so I could stick more to the Hunger Games. There will be some major twists later in this story so I'm trying to kinda stay original. Warning- this chapter has more cursing in it. I don't want to be responsible for corrupting someone's life. So look away if you are a young child. **

Cato's POV:

"You did what?!" Clove hissed at Cato. They were in line to receive their food, and Cato had just told Clove about Glimmer's approach. "God Clove they just want to talk strategy. Try not to bite their heads off." Clove glared at Cato. "I told you to keep to yourself!" She hissed. "Glimmer approached me, I didn't walk around asking people to form an alliance." Clove growled. "Let's go talk strategy." She picked up her plate and walked away.

Glimmer's POV:

Glimmer snapped her compact shut. Now that she had discovered that Cato was a total hottie, it was time to chase after him. And him being part of the alliance was just too perfect. She then noticed that Cato and Clove were approaching. Glimmer put on the largest smile she could manage. "Hi guys!" She chirped. Cato smiled. Clove looked like she was about to break something.

"So," Marvel started. "'Me and Glim have been thinking, and we think that having you two in an alliance with us would be great." Glimmer smiled. "What makes us so special?" Clove asked. "Well," Glimmer said. "You two are really the only competition there is. The other careers don't look like anything special. Clove, I've seen you throw knives. Damn. You're fucking lethal! And Cato, what you can do with a sword is unbelievable. You two have been trained well. You have talent." Glimmer finished with yet another smile. Cato looked convinced. Clove, however looked icy. "What makes you two special?" She growled. "Have you seen Marvel with a spear?" Glimmer asked. "Have you seen Glimmer with a knife?" Marvel added. "I'm in." Cato said. "What?!" Clove screeched. "They give you a couple compliments and you just gang up with them?" Glimmer's smile faltered. "Clove-" Cato started. Clove interrupted him. "I can't believe you! I thought you were stronger than this!" Clove shouted "CLOVE!" Cato screamed. "Don't you understand? An alliance will help us defeat everyone! Can't you get that through your head?!" Clove looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you were my partner Cato! I thought we were going to win! But you are dumping it all for her!" Clove pointed at Glimmer. Glimmers mouth fell open. What? "Ever since you saw her you've been in love! You're throwing it all away for her!" Before anyone could say anything, Clove got up and ran away. Glimmer was in shock. She expected Clove to be reluctant but this was ridiculous. "Clove!" Cato shouted. He started to run after her but she just yelled "Fuck off!" And ran out. Cato slumped back into his seat.

**I bet you didn't see that coming O.o I hope I surprised you guys! More to come soon! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Persuasion

**IM BACK! :D Sorry I haven't been posting I've been busy and almost lost interest in this story! :( But then I remembered that there are** **actually a few people who actually read this and I didn't want to let them down. **

**Enjoy!**

Glimmer's POV:

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Cato got up and left. That left Glimmer and Marvel to sit alone. She turned to him. "So do you think she was telling the truth?" Marvel looked up. "I'm not stupid Glim. I've seen the way he looks at you. But I didn't think Clove would freak out like that." Glimmer stared at her untouched food. "We should give him a little time to think about whether or not he wants to join." Marvel nodded.

"He might want to go back to Clove."

Cato's POV:

As much as he wanted to stay with Clove, Cato knew that he had to go back to Glimmer. He did love her, even though they had just met. She was amazing; beautiful, strong, and clever. And he didn't think he could go against her. He knew he might have to, but he didn't want to think about it. He knocked on Clove's door. "Clo?" He called out. He heard a sniffle.

Was Clove crying?

He carefully turned the door handle. When he walked inside, he had to duck to avoid getting nailed in the head with a knife. "What do you want?" She hissed. "I want to talk to you." He answered walking towards her. "I don't feel like talking." Cato sat on her bed and sighed. "I do love Glimmer but I want you to be in the alliance also." Clove snapped her head up. "No." She said simply. "I'll go out on my own. And win." Cato gulped and exited her room.

Glimmer's POV:

Glimmer was getting ready for her confrontation with Cato. She slipped on a tank top and shorts and sprayed herself with perfume. When she arrived at Cato's, there was nobody there. She tentatively knocked on the door. "Come in" Cato responded softly. She opened the door and slipped inside. "Hey." Glimmer said and sat next to him. Cato looked up. "Hey." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "How's Clove?" Glimmer whispered. Cato cracked his knuckles. "Bad. She seems really upset and angry. She won't join the alliance and told me that she would kill us all and win." Cato put his head in his big hands. Glimmer bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." That of course was a lie. She had always wanted him to break off from psycho girl the minute she saw her throw a knife. "It's ok." Cato mumbled. Glimmer had enough. "Will you still join the alliance?" She asked. Cato broke into a smile. "Of course. What Clove said was right you know." Glimmer and Cato both blushed. And then Cato leaned in to kiss her.

It was a passionate kiss, to prove his love to her and that he wouldn't let her go, even if it meant deserting his best friend in the arena. Glimmer pulled away. "Guess I broke the friends before relationships rule." He laughed. "Actually it's bros before hoes and she isn't technically a bro so your ok." Glimmer smiled. Cato smirked and patted Glimmer's back. "You should get out of here before you get in trouble." She nodded. "Goodbye Cato." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss and then ducked out of his room with a Cheshire Cat smile growing across her face. "Perfect." She purred.

**dun dun dun! Glimmer is evil? Or is she? :) Find out next chapter! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Day

**Hi! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites! Keep reviewing! This will be a short update fair warning. It has more of Glimmers evil side. Give me suggestions!**

Cato's POV:

It's the day. The big day.

And I'm scared.

Yes me, the big bad Cato (as Glimmer likes to call me) is scared.

Mostly of losing Glimmer or killing Clove. I just love Glimmer so much and she's my everything. Losing her would be awful. And if Clove's death is my fault I don't know how I would live with myself. Even if she does hate me right now, it doesn't mean I don't care for her.

But I'm also worried about myself. But who am I kidding? I'll win. I'm the strongest, the best, the smartest. Nobody can compete with me.

I talked to Glimmer about my fears yesterday. "I wouldn't worry Cato," she said tracing my arm. She looks up at me with her big green eyes. "You are the best of the best, there's no doubt about it." I smiled at her. I hope I won't have to hurt her...

Glimmer's POV:

What an idiot. Cato had completely fallen for her sweet act. He was so vulnerable to her now. He'd be putty in her hands when it came to the arena. If she just bat her eyelashes and gave him a kiss, he would do whatever she wanted. Even kill Clove probably.

Right now, Glimmer was getting ready to leave for the arena. She had on a simple outfit, her stylist would give her the arena outfit later, and was twirling a emerald ring on her finger. It was her 'district gift' that secretly had poison on the point of the emerald. She planned on killing Cato with it. When she met her stylist, he quickly helped her dress and fluffed her hair. "Now Glim I know you can do this, now just prove it." Glimmer nodded and smiled. "1 minute until launch." An announcement came over a PA system. Glimmer walked over to a tube, and soon she was being lifted into the arena.


	8. Authors note

Hey guys. So Im sorry if I haven't posted in a while. I don't know how often I should post. But I want to tell you to look at the reviewstair this story. Read the long review that was just posted. Yeah I woke up to that. Charming isn't it? So let me clear up a few things.

First of all I'm typing this entire story on my phone. So there will always be errors. Second of all I'm not a grammar or spelling major. I'm only in 8th grade. And also? This is my first story. It's not going to be perfect. And I also said that I messed up the first chapter. I didn't know how to use the website properly. Finally, when I said I accept all reviews I didn't say you could be a jerk and bully me. So thanks for listening to me rant and hopefully if I decide to continue writing this story I will update soon.

-Glato


	9. Authors note 2

**Hey guys. So I want to talk about the reviews I've been getting. First of all I didn't create the characters. So you can't yell at me because you don't like Glimmer sorry go bitch about it to someone else. Secondly, if you don't like Glato then why are you reading a Glato story? That's not my fault. That's yours. So if you're gonna say don't like Glimmer than fuck off and read another story. Don't think the stories great? Don't read. I am now only taking suggestions and POSITIVE reviews. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about all the Author's Notes I've been posting it's just that those reviews were really bothering me. So now I am no longer accepting negative reviews only NICE suggestions and positive reviews. Thanks for sticking with me through this mess. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8 The Games**

Cato's POV:

When I was being lifted into the arena, all I could see was forest. The cornucopia was in the middle of the arena, stuffed with goods. I glanced over at Glimmer, who was smiling at me. She wiggled her fingers at me and winked. My heart fluttered. Then the countdown started. When the horn sounded, I sprinted towards the center. Quickly grabbing a knife, I stabbed one of the tributes. He fell to the ground. I kept slashing at him until I was sure he was dead. I saw Marvel doing the same to a girl.

Stupid bitch, I thought to myself.

Clove was gathering her knives up. I looked to my left and there was Glimmer. She was stabbing someone's throat out repeatedly. I smiled a little.

She really did know how to kill.

I slipped back into the Cornocoupia and I found a boy huddled in there. Quickly finishing him off, I looked for a better weapon. When I emerged, I saw Clove throwing a knife at a boy and then quickly trying to end Katniss. The Girl on Fire dodged the knife though, and disappeared into the forest with a backpack. People everywhere were dying, stabbed, throats slit, or my favorite, breaking necks. I smiled cruely as another victim of mine fell to the ground. I saw Thresh escape with a scythe, knocking someone out of his way, and most likely ending their life. The Careers stood over their bodies, panting. I saw the boy from 3 was still alive. As I moved in to attack him he screeched "Wait! I can help you." I lowered my sword. "I'm good with technology and traps. I can help you." He stuttered. I glanced toward Clove. She turned away from me in a huff. Glimmer trotted up next to me. "I think he's a keeper." She said with a smile. "Ok." I said. "But no funny business."

Glimmer's POV:

It saddened me that I only made one kill today but I'm sure there will be plenty of more chances.

When we were walking in the woods, we stumbled upon Lover Boy from 12. Just like the boy from 3, he begged us not to kill him and offered to help us. But he had more to offer. He said he knew where Katniss was. So we spared him and he became part of the group.

As we were walking, we stumbled upon the girl tribute from District 8, who had stupidly made a fire. She screamed when she saw us, begging us not to kill her. However she had no use to us. Cato took out his sword. "How should I kill her?" He asked with a cruel smile on his face. I felt my heart flutter a little. Get it together Glimmer. You're in this to win you don't like him. Forcing a smile onto my face I said: "With your hands." The girl screamed again but Cato snapped her neck quickly and she fell to the ground. A cannon sounded in the distance, ending the day.

**I'm sorry not my greatest I know. I'll post more soon**.


	11. Chapter 11 The Hunt

**Sorry for the wait. Please review and favorite!**

Cato's POV:

As the new day dawned, I woke up to see that Glimmer was still sound asleep next to me. Being careful not to disturb her, I slipped out of our tent.

The Careers had set up camp in front of the Cornucopia, with all of the supplies in a big large pile. This pile was surrounded by large mines that once surrounded our podiums. The boy from Three had fulfilled his promise of helping with technology and had carefully placed the mines underneath the ground surrounding the pile. So now our supplies were guarded at all times. I glanced around our camp to see Marvel, Glimmer's district partner emerge from a tent. He walked over to me. "So what's on today's agenda?" He asked as he walked over to his spear. I squinted into the trees. Before I could answer, another voice said: "Hunting down Katniss." I turned around to see Glimmer walking out of our tent. Ever since Clove had disappeared after the bloodbath, Glimmer seemed to take the role of hating Katniss. Marvel looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to come up. "Wake everyone up," I instructed him. "And tell them to grab their weapons. It's time to get moving."

Glimmer's POV:

During the night, I had begun to think about Cato. It was strange, usually I'm dreaming of new ways to plot against him and to win the games, but this dream was different. I dreamed of me and him getting married, having children, and just being... happy. As much as I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my head, they kept popping up at random moments during the day, and I had to shake my head to clear them. I don't know what's going on. I'm used to boys giving me attention but this, this is different. Cato usually seems to be the type of guy who's slept with plenty of girls and had his way with anyone. He seems violent, a ruthless killer who's just bloodthirsty and craves victory. But he changes when he's with me. He becomes soft and gentle and loving. I can still see the fire in his eyes though, the longing for victory and praise is still there but it is masked by his gentleness.

What if I do love him?

I can't! Only one person can win the games, one victor. If the two of us were the final two, then one of us would have to kill the other.

I glanced down at my ring. I couldn't kill him. Especially not with this. I pulled the ring off my finger and slipped it into my pocket.

My thoughts still surrounded me, but were interrupted by a screech from Cato. "THERE SHE IS!" He screamed, and pointed to Katniss wading in a lake. She was obviously injured, you could see the pain on her face. But no matter. I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately got my head in the game. We all raced forward, trying to get to her before anyone else. She bolted out of the water and ran towards the forest. Fuck, she was fast. Cato led the group after her. We chased her for a while until the coward scrambled up a tree. We taunted her, trying to get her to come down and fight. But she was too smart. She was high up in the tree, still very much in pain. Cato threw his stuff at me. "I'll get her." He hissed. He began to scale the tree, wielding his knife. "Come on Cato!" I screeched. We all cheered him on and he slowly made his way up the tree. He had a few slips, but he didn't fall. He was about halfway up when the branch that had been supporting his foot snapped, and he tumbled to the ground. "I'll do it." I snapped out of frustration. I grabbed my bow and arrow. How ironic would it be if The Girl On Fire was killed with her favorite weapon? I pulled the arrow back, and aimed for her side. When I let go of the arrow, it soared toward her but missed by quite a lot. I hissed, and tried again. Still no hit. "Maybe you should throw the knife up?" Katniss suggested from her safe spot in the tree. I was just about ready to tackle the tree myself when Lover Boy stepped in. "Let's just wait her out," he said. We all glared at him. "She has to come down at some point. Either that or starve." I looked at Cato. "Alright," he sighed. "Someone go get some wood for a fire."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10 Treed**

Glimmer's POV:

Once we got the fire started, everyone seemed to have relaxed a little. We had eaten our meal, and now sitting in our sleeping bags. I tugged on Cato's sleeve. "Can we talk for a minute?" I whispered. He gave me a weird look but nodded, helping me up.

As we walked farther into the forest I stopped and took a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out.

He knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I repeated the question again. He ran his fingers through his hair. Wait was he... Blushing? "Yes." He said quietly. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. What was I supposed to do now? My mind was a whirl wind of emotions and my heart was pounding. Suddenly, he grabbed me and kissed me. His moved against mine and he gripped my waist tightly. I winced, there would be bruises there. He kissed me roughly, and I started to pull away. He looked hurt.

"I..."

Suddenly I bolted off. I couldn't do this. I needed time to think. Once I had run far enough, I fell against a tree and burst into tears.

Cato's POV:

My mind was swimming. What was happening? I had to find her and make sure she was alright.

I started walking in the direction she had run in.

"Glimmer?" I shouted into the wilderness. No response. I kept walking, hoping I could find her before the others noticed we were gone. After a few minutes I heard soft sobs. "Glimmer?" I called out again. More sobs. I started running, worried that she was hurt.

But then I saw her, curled up against a tree and sobbing. "Glimmer?" I asked. "What's wrong? Why did you run off?" I reached out to touch her arm. She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lip was trembling. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered before tearing up and burying her head in her hands. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked as I massaged her back. She sniffled and said:

"I've been playing you this whole time Cato and I'm so sorry! But I realized yesterday that I'm actually in love with you and I can't hurt you even if there can only be one victor! I'm sorry that I was against you, but please forgive me!"

She took a huge breath and then went back to sobbing. I was shocked. She's been playing me? But I thought she cared...

I moved my hand away. "Come on. Lets go back to camp."

**will he forgive her? Find out next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! So I've been getting requests to make the story longer so I hope this is good!**

**Chapter 11 **

Cato's POV:

Anger and rage filled my mind as I led Glimmer back to camp. She was silent, except for the occasional sniffle. I couldn't think of words to say, everything in my mind was anger.

We got back to camp and questioning stares greeted us. I sat down and stared into the distance. I still couldn't believe that the girl I loved played me like a fool. I shook my head and settled down in my sleeping bag. My mind, however, refused to settle down. Glimmer said that she loved me, but how was I supposed to believe that she wasn't tricking me? My mind continued to swim deep into the night.

Glimmer's POV:

While everyone slept I silently cried, weeping over the fact that Cato would never forgive me. Even if he hasn't said anything, it was obvious he was furious with me. He hadn't talked to anyone ever since we got back to camp.

When everyone fell asleep, I turned on my side only to see Cato facing me. I gulped.

"Why'd you do it?" He whispered, his voice cracking.

I winced and felt my heart shatter again. "In the beginning, it was all about winning. It was about making my family proud. But then I met you... And it was different. I tried to convince myself that I wouldn't fall in love with you, that you were only a tool but I can't... I'm in love with you Cato I really am I know you probably don't believe me but I'm sorry I really am." I finished with tears spilling down my face. He frowned and reached out and grabbed my hand. "Shh it's ok darling don't cry." He murmured. I felt sobs building up in my chest as he pulled me against his chest. "It's ok Glimmer I believe you." He whispered as he ran his fingers in my hair. My sobs slowly turned to tears, and then sniffles, before they disappeared completely and I fell asleep next to him.

Cato's POV:

When Glimmer had eventually fallen asleep, I was still awake, rubbing her back and making sure she slept soundly. I eventually fell asleep as well, with my hand still on her back.

CRACK!

My eyes flew open to see a nest of Trackerjacker's fly open right in the middle of camp. Everyone started screaming. I got up quickly, grabbing Glimmer's hand.

"Come on!" I shouted and tugged her along. We ran through the forest together, until we reached the lake. We quickly jumped in, freeing ourselves of the danger. Glimmer was panting and shaking. "What the fuck was that?!" She asked. I glanced back in the direction where the camp was.

"Trackerjackers." I stated. "There must have been a nest near Katniss and she cut it down." Glimmer growled. "That bitch! She almost killed us!" Glimmer smacked the water furiously. "Come on. Lets get back to camp and see what happened."


End file.
